John Buttle
John Buttle originally lived in Seacliff Fief until he was arrested, but later on fought with Sir Keren in Macindaw. He is the Secondary Antagonist of two books. History The Sorcerer in the North Buttle first appears in The Sorcerer in the North. He was a known criminal but was never convicted of any of his crimes, which ranged from theft to murder. Buttle was the original owner of Shadow, the dog whom Will found on his way to Seacliff Fief. Buttle had wounded the dog with his spear when she had attempted to bite him. Will and Alyss find Buttle spying on their conversation when Alyss visits Will. Buttle, having only come to Will's cabin to get the dog back, found himself in a tight situation, when Will and Alyss had him cornered, and attempts to threaten them with what he overheard about Will's secret mission. Will however solves the situation by disarming Buttle and knocking him unconscious with his throwing knife and saxe knife. Unwilling to kill Buttle, Will gave him as a gift to Gundar Hardstriker, the Skandian captain, hoping to get him out of the country. The Siege of Macindaw In book six, Gundar's ship, Wolfcloud, crashed and ran ashore on the coast of Norgate Fief and Buttle escaped, killing two of Gundar's crew. Buttle worked his way to Castle Macindaw and joined forces with Sir Keren, the rogue knight who had taken control of the castle by poisoning his uncle and cousin. Buttle was made Garrison Commander by Keren and led the chase of Will, Orman, and Xander as they escaped the castle to try and find Malkallam (Malcom) in hopes of healing Orman of the poison. During the chase Buttle took an arrow to the knee. Upon reporting to Keren that Orman had escaped, Buttle recognized Alyss, who was in disguise as Lady Gwendolyn, and discovered the secret mission he had overheard was taking place. He exposes Alyss and later, Keren, the traitorous knight captures her at the end of book five. Buttle is made a "Knight" by Keren when the real Knights in the Macindaw garrison are pushed out by Keren and replaced by bandits and criminals. Buttle later meets Horace passing through the countryside as a fake freelance to bring aid to Will. They both dislike each other and Buttle sends Horace on his way. Later on, when Macindaw Castle is attacked by Will, twenty-eight Skandians led by Gundar Hardstriker, Malcolm's forces, and Horace. Buttle ambushes Horace. Trobar suddenly appears on the scene, overcome with rage about how the former tug injured the dog Shadow. He attacks Buttle with a massive club but is soon injured due to his extreme lack of experience with weapons. Horace takes the opportunity to grab his sword and after a brief sword fight, Buttle is left with a dislocated jaw, courtesy of Horace's fist after Buttle's cowardly surrender. Overcome with rage, he tries one last almost fatal strike against Horace, only to find the thrown axe of Gundar Hardstriker in his back, killing him as he falls to the ground. Description Buttle is a sinister character, known to be responsible for many crimes around Seacliff Fief only there was never any evidence to prove it. He was also quite untrustworthy as he tried to kill Horace after he had surrendered. Category:The Sorcerer in the North Characters Category:The Siege of Macindaw Characters Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Araluens